Numerous cleaning devices have been devised for engaging a surface to be cleaned. Some of these devices are held by the hand of the user or operator adjacent the end of the device through which dirt or other debris are drawn into the device. The device is commonly connected to a source of negative pressure for drawing in the debris. In one group of hand cleaning devices, a spray nozzle is part thereof and sprays a liquid cleaning solution on the surface as it is being cleaned.
Some of these hand held cleaning devices include a brush that is held to the tool adjacent its mouth or open end. During cleaning, the operator of the device can manipulate the brush to assist in dislodging or otherwise preparing the floor surface for removal of the debris as the device moves thereacross. These surfaces can include upholstery or wall surfaces that have a fabric or other material joined thereto. As the hand held device is moved across such a wall surface, the brush can be used to lift or disengage debris from the surface so that it can be better drawn in by the vacuum produced in the device. It is also known to be able to change the position of the brush. In a first position, the brush bristles are readily able to contact the surface being cleaned. In a second position, the brush and its bristles are located at a distance from the end of the device so that the brush bristles would not contact the surface when the end is moving over the surface. Even though movable brushes have been devised or proposed for use with hand held cleaning devices, certain advancements would be advantageous. In that regard, a hand held cleaning tool that has a reduced number of parts, incorporates convenient storage of the brush, and where the brush is readily adapted to a cleaning position and a storage position would be highly beneficial.